


Little Lies

by Poetryslam12



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetryslam12/pseuds/Poetryslam12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw is tied up and hooked up to a lie detector when Root finds her..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lies

“Which way?” Fusco called out, stopping to catch his breath.  He swiftly wiped the perspiration that was pooling on his brow with his jacket sleeve.

Root brushed her fingertip up to her ear, her amber eyes focused. “She isn’t saying.”

Fusco rolled his eyes and followed Root as she rushed down the dim hallway with two guns ready.

Root’s heels skated as she came to an abrupt halt with Fusco almost colliding into the back of her. “Let’s split up.” 

“Ya think you could warn me a little sooner?” Gusco griped.

“I’ll go straight ahead and you can take the hallway to the left.” Root nodded over Fusco’s shoulder.

“Whatever you say cuckoo clock.” Fusco huffed as he turned left into darkness, mumbling under his breath.

Root adjusted her gun so she could swing the door open to the right of her- empty. _Come on! Please talk to me. I need you.  I need her._

Root did hear a voice but it was a gruff voice coming from the next room. She turned the door knob quietly, trying to crack the door open just enough to assess the situation before going in guns blazing. Life was so different without Her talking, so lonely and frightening.  But Root didn’t know what she would do if she ever lost Shaw.  She didn’t think she would make it.  She wouldn’t want to.

Root was able to crack the door enough to see Shaw secured to a chair and two men possibly questioning her. They were not armed as far as she could see; at least not right now.  She decided not to wait for backup from Fusco and pushed the door open with so much force it caused everyone to jump including Shaw- and a third guy with a gun.

“I was really hoping not to have to shot anyone before lunch.” She admitted as she took the guy with the gun down easily with a bullet in each knee cap.

The shorter man of the two left standing made the mistake of reaching for a gun behind him and Root finished both men off by kneecapping them to the ground.

“Hey sweetie.” Root grinned.

Shaw frowned as she worked on undoing the knots the one guy had wrapped around the arms of the worn chair.

 “Took you long enough.”  Shaw grumbled.

“You missed me.” It was a statement more than a question as Root’s eyes twinkled with merriment.

“Whatever. Are you going to untie me?”  Shaw puffed angrily as she sat almost helpless.

Root slinked over and leaned on the desk in front of Shaw letting her eyes travel the length of her.

“I don’t know. I kind of like you like this.  All tied up and ready for me..” 

Root noticed the fresh bruises peppering Shaw’s cheeks as she lightly brushed over them with her fingers. She swore Shaw’s eyes darken as she leaned over her; so close hair coffee colored hair swept over Shaw’s cleavage causing her to try and shift even more.

“Did they hurt you?” Root asked with concern.

“No but one kissed me.” Shaw spat with a disgusted look on her face.

“Which one?” Root cursed under her breath. _No one kisses Shaw but me…even though I am still waiting on that kiss._

“The one with the gun.” Shaw glared at him as he wallowed in pain.

Root swiftly grabbed her gun and shot him in the shoulder.

“Root! Untie me?  You know I can but this rope is crazy heavy-duty.”  Shaw said as she twisted her body trying to loose.

“We should bring it with us. Could be _fun_ to have on hand for those late nights in...”  Root toyed until Shaw cut her off.

“For fuck’s sake. Stop playing and get me out of here.”  Shaw protested as she felt heat come over her thinking of how Root’s body would feel pressed up against her’s.

“What’s this?” Root asked finally noticing the wires around Shaw’s small frame and on her fingers.

“They were questioning me about Samaritan.” Shaw said almost in a whisper.

“Is this a lie detector?” Root laughed smugly.  “Really.  Keeping it old school huh boys.” _This could be fun._

“So Shaw… You want help getting out of that nasty old rope?”  Root cooed.

“That’s what I have been asking for the past few minutes!” Shaw scowled as Root sat down in front of the machine.

“I haven’t seen one of these in years!” Root stated gleefully as she started messing with the machine.

“Root I know you get all wet for machines but do you think you could untie me?” Shaw said as she grinded her teeth.

“Machines aren’t the only ones I get wet for Sameen.” Root said with a half wink.   “But sure I’ll untie you if you answer one little question for me.”

Shaw’s eyes filled with dread as she sighed. “Do I even ask…”

“Oh Sameen all you have to do to answer, truthfully of course and I promise I will untie you.”

“This is stupid.” Shaw grunts. 

“Just one question….”

“Fine.” Shaw glared at Root expectantly, anxious of what the taller woman would ask her.

Root stood up slowly walking towards Shaw until she was almost nose to nose with her. Shaw felt her body react to the closeness and cursed herself for letting Root have any kind of pull over her. 

“Do you want to fuck me Sam?” Root said with her eyebrow raised.

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Really.  Out of all the possible questions that’s what you ask me?!” 

Root smirked. “Come on Sameen, tic toc or do you want to stay here and..” 

“Good grief. This is stupid.  Just untie me and let’s get out of here.”  Shaw groaned.

“A deals a deal.”   Root smirked.

Shaw felt sweat start to bead on her brow as she thought of her answer. _Yes I want to fuck you until you don’t remember your name and are moaning mine. Until you beg me to stop._

Shaw sighed. “Ok I may have thought about it.”

Root smirked and arched her eyebrow at the new found information.

“What do you do to me in these thoughts?” 

“Nope. You said one question.  That’s it untie me.”  Shaw said firmly.

“Your answer was pretty vague. I don’t know if that should count..”  Root sighed heavily.

“Seriously? Fucking get me out of here.” 

“My aren’t you cranky. Did you skip breakfast again?”  Root tilted her head to study the woman in front of her.

“Fine. Yes I want to fuck you so hard you forget your name.  Happy now?  Unti…”

Root’s lips meet Shaw’s hot and hard. Shaw involuntarily moans as Root’s tongue meets her own; each fighting the other for dominance.  Shaw nips at Root’s lip; tasting copper before she realizes how hard she bit down. 

Root begins lifting the heavy rope from Shaw’s hands; letting her hands brush over her thighs. Her nails begin to draw a map starting at Shaw’s knees until they almost each her center.

“What the HELL!”

They both stop and look to see Fusco as he limps in the tiny room.

“I’ve been out there fighting for their fucking guards at the other end of the building while you two been in here making out? Jesus I need a new job.”  Fusco grumbled.

Root finishes unraveling the rope while Fusco looks over the lie detector. “Jesus I haven’t seen one of these in years.”

“It doesn’t work. Scare tactic.”  Root smiles.

“Huh.” Fusco shrugs.

“Root!” Shaw yells as Root makes her way out of the room first.

“Oh come on Sameen don’t be like that.” Root stops letting Shaw catch up with her.

“Never again.”  Shaw is almost pouting much to Root’s amusement.

Root leans over letting her voice husk softly in Shaw’s ear. “Another minute and you would have been begging for my fingers in you, my tongue on you.”

Shaw involuntarily shutters as she knows Root is right. _Fuck it._

“You are buying me dinner first.” Shaw says with a wink as she takes off towards the station, leaving Root smiling in the distance.


End file.
